


You know this could be the start of a beautiful friend(relation)ship!

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Matt's so screwed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fake AH Crew, They just met and he is already in love, pre-fahc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy may or may not be a troublemaker, and Matt may or may not be the best student in the whole state. When they met up it's the start of a beautiful friendship, also Matt is so screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They First Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unheraldedUltimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/gifts).



> I love these nerds, I'm probably just do a bunch of short drabbles in this universe about these two. (Spoiler alert, they are so going to get high together in one of the chapters)  
> Also Prompt: "We meet in the principal’s office. You’re here for some great student award and I’m here for punching someone in the jaw. Wanna be friends?" Modified a little

Matt sat down at the same time as another student came into office, he was waiting for the principal so he could be congratulated for getting the top test scores in the state. Jeremy on the other hand was here for an entirely different reason.

“Jeremy, this is the second time this month you’ve gotten into a fight and it’s only the 12th.” Jeremy can’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face, as the secretary scolds him, sitting down in the seat next to Matt. Matt will admit he was cute, but from what he’s already heard about him from what the secretary just said, he wants nothing to do with him.

“What can I say? This guy deserved it.” Jeremy other than his split knuckles showed no other signs of getting into a fight so Matt assumed he won.

She just sighed, “Well you don’t look to bad, what does the other guy look like?”

“Well he sure won’t be called handsome for a while.” Matt was slightly appalled, he prided himself in being a good student and a nice person(although he will admit he can get a little salty and sarcastic sometimes).

Jeremy finally seemed to notice Matt next to him and gave him a once over. “So what are you here for Mr. Tall and Lanky? You don’t look like much of a troublemaker.”

“Matt’s here because he got the highest test scores in the state.” The woman said idly trying to focus back on her work and not the two students waiting and chatting.

“Unlike you, not everyone gets called to the principal's office for breaking the rules or getting in trouble, some of us actually try to follow them.” Matt snarked back.

“Well where’s the fun in that? Rules are supposed to be broken.”

Matt snorted to that, “Rules aren’t supposed to be fun, they are there so people don’t get hurt.”

Jeremy looked at him a bit harder, “You- You, I like you! I think this is the beginning to the start of a beautiful friendship Matt.”

“Sure why not? Sounds like the beginning to a terrible sitcom to me.”

“It’s Los Santos Mattie, live a little. I can teach you some amazing things.” Jeremy gave him the same shit-eating grin from before, but this time it seemed a little softer more inviting.

“Yeah and how many of those things are illegal?” Matt raised an eyebrow at him, he could only imagine what other kids in Los Santos got up to after school, he hadn't done anything bad in his life so he could only imagine.

“Absolutely zero of them!” Jeremy winked to him, and Matt knew he was so fucked. Jeremy already had him wrapped around his finger.


	2. How Jeremy Got Matt's Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's a little thief is what he is

Matt’s phone buzzed, unknown number, “Fucking great,” he thought to himself.

_“Yo Matt it’s Jeremy”_

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed together, **“How did you get my number????”**

 _“I may or may not of pick pocketed you to put my number in your phone and text myself”_ Matt rolled his eyes at Jeremy’s response, of course he he did.

**“I hate you when did you even do that?”**

_“Right before you went in Mr Smith’s office, and then slipped it back in before 5 period”_ Alright he was slightly impressed, he never even noticed his phone was gone for a whole hour.

 **“I hate you so much”** Matt did, he really did but he couldn’t help himself from smiling.

 _“Na you love me, everyone loves me”_ He snorted, he didn’t want to stroke his ego more, but he realized no matter what he said, it wouldn’t matter, he liked Jeremy maybe a little more than he should for the type of guy he tried to stay away from.

**“No I do I hate you I hate you so so much + we just met I can’t love you”**

_“What never heard of love at first sight lover boy?”_ He somehow grinned harder at that. _“Anyway I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me?”_

Alright he must look like a complete fool grinning at his phone as much as he is. **“When???”**

 _“Whenever you want, we could do it right now if you’re not too afraid to sneak out on a school night”_ Alright now Matt’s at a dilemma cause he really does want to hang out with Jeremy but he doesn’t want to get in trouble with his parents. _“We don’t have to right now, tomorrow’s Friday. So if you’re free then we can hang out afterwards.”_

**“Yeah, I can do that, tomorrow it is then.”**

_“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Night lover boy!”_

**“Goodnight you condescended cretin!”**

_“HEY! RUDE! DON’T THROW AROUND LANGUAGE LIKE THAT!”_ Matt laughed at that.

**“Love you Jeremy!”**

_“Uh huh suuuuurrrrreee you doooooo. I don’t like you anymore”_

**“ :-( Jeremy!”**

_“:) Night Matt”_

**“Night Jeremy”** Matt was so looking forward to seeing Jeremy tomorrow, he wondered what they would do, maybe they would just hang out at Jeremy’s house, maybe they would just walk around the city until dusk. Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Also hey rayaotic on Tumblr(@unheraldedUltimatum here) loves these nerds a lot too so you should go follow them, they also write some good shit. So this is also for you!


End file.
